


Hostage

by chibibritney



Series: The Flow of Balance [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Canon, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Solo, Slow Burn, The Force, force dream, reylo child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibibritney/pseuds/chibibritney
Summary: ***Takes place after Chosen Path***3 years have passed since Ben, Rey, and Kai started their Force-sensitive Sanctuary; the galaxy had finally reached a time of peace after they moved forward with their hopes of restoring balance.Their story had seemed set until a mysterious young woman is discovered and brought into their lives – turning Kai’s world upside down, making him question everything he believed to know about himself.Is her sudden appearance an act of the Force bringing together two parts of a whole, yet again? Or could there be a much more malicious power that’s played a role in their meeting?Excerpt:A gasp escaping from between his own lips had been the last thing that met Kai’s ears before the world around him fell silent.Kai dropped to his knees as their eyes locked – his first instinct was to bow in her strong presence.He no longer felt like it was gravity holding him to the ground; instead, her distinct pull was what dragged him down.Their roles became set: Kai, a willing hostage; the girl, an unknowing captor.





	1. The Lost Memory

“He’s exactly what we need.”

Afraid to move his sight up towards Hux, Kai stared at his feet as he kneeled on one knee. He didn’t dare ask who it was that Hux had been speaking with. The dark voice somehow sounded old and decrepit, yet powerful and sinister simultaneously.

_Exactly what they need?_ Kai could feel his forehead become damp with apprehension. _Need for what?_

 

“You have no doubts that this boy will be able to lead my group and execute our plans?”

 

The clicking of shoes on the floor drew closer to Kai – the echo of every step causing his uneasiness to grow bit by bit. Kai unintentionally flinched as Hux reached down and set a hand on his shoulder.

“Indeed, Supreme Leader,” Hux squeezed Kai’s shoulder; gripping tightly enough that his nails could be felt through Kai’s clothes. “I lay my life on it.”

 

_Supreme Leader? But I thought Hux was Supreme Leader?_

Kai’s mind raced as panic set in.

_Who’s Hux talking to? And what group? I’m loyal to Hux as my leader, but what is this?_

 

“The questions running through him are endless, but also proof to me that his curious young mind is willing to grasp what's thrown at it.”

 

Hux withdrew his hand, folding it behind his back. “Yes, sir. He is very willing to learn, and more so than that he is willing to follow. He’s what we’ve been searching for.”

 

Whoever it was that stood across from Hux took a deep breath in through their nose, as if their sense of smell tingled with delight. “I can smell the power radiating from his soul...” A short pause in between the statements made Kai’s bones freeze over. “And it smells delicious. I need to be in possession of it.”

 

“He's here at your will, sir.”

 

After drawing another deep breath in, the voice grew louder for one last remark.

“He’s the seed of balance, and his fate will be molded by me.”

 

With that, a click sounded which signified that a transmission had been ended.

 

**********

 

The click morphed into a knock that awoke Kai from his slumber – his eyelids slowly parting as he forced himself back to reality.

_That was weird. I completely forgot that happened._

 

A memory from the past had seemingly crept up on him; one that hadn’t crossed his mind in years. Kai had done everything he could to forget about how he’d once been loyal to Hux – that he’d almost lost himself to the dark side. Along with the random memory came the mental images of Hux’s dead body, strung apart in two pieces in front of him.

If he thought hard enough, Kai could still feel the end of Hux’s life on his hands.

 

Once again, someone pounded on the door – slightly more agitated. “Kai? Are you awake?” The door muffled the voice that came from the other side. “I have something for you.”

 

“Okay!” Kai said loudly. “Give me a second!”

Upon standing, Kai stretched his arms out to the sides and then moved his hands to head; gently ruffling his hair. He pulled a shirt over his head with a sigh as he stared towards a small stream of light that had snuck through the partially opened blinds on his window.

_Maybe I wanted to sleep in…_

 

As Kai began to open his door, someone slid their hand through the opening and pushed themselves in. “Happy 18th birthday, jerk!”

 

An envelope hit Kai in the head and then drifted to the floor; his face remained stoic and unamused. “Oh...uh thanks, Embry. Appreciate it.”

 

“You better,” she chortled. “You’re lucky I even care after the stunt you pulled the other day.”

 

“Whatever.” Kai rolled his eyes. “This couldn’t have waited until – I don’t know – I was awake?” The amount of sarcasm that had attached to his words even surprised Kai.

 

Embry lowered her hands to her hips. “You’re unbelievable Kai Solo.”

She stomped away, leaving Kai speechless and confused.

 

“Aw, no – wait. I’m sorry!” But his words fell to the ground, ignored. Kai bent down to pick up the envelope that so obviously held a card inside of it; a small message had been hastily scribbled inside.

 

**_Sorry about the other night. I understand that you don’t feel the same way. Happy Birthday. Love, Embry_ **

 

Kai flinched while he read the note – able to feel the pain etched into every written word.

_I really am a jerk._

 

After setting the card down on his desk, he exited his room and walked towards the kitchen. When he arrived, he was met by Rey, Rose, and Senna. “Happy Birthday, Kai!” was yelled in his direction in unison.

 

Blushing, Kai reached behind his head. “Oh wow, th–thanks guys…” he stammered. He'd never been good at social situations like this; he was similar to his father in that way.

 

Senna ran over to him with her arms raised, messing up his already disheveled hair.  “Good morning, sunshine. Looks like the beauty sleep didn’t work out too well!”

 

“Never does.” Kai playfully pushed her off of him.

 

Senna was the daughter of Rose Tico and Finn – a year younger than Kai, but his best friend nonetheless. Their bond had been instant, just as Rey and Finn's once was.

 

“You got that right.” Embry strutted out from a hall with her arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact with Kai.

 

Noticing the tension that had followed Embry into the room, Rey decided to speak up in an attempt to get rid of the lingering heavy pressure. “Lessons right after breakfast, got it Em?”

A soft smile decorated Rey’s face as she made eye contact with Embry; a signal that they’d talk about the issue then. A silent understanding between the two had been reached.

 

Raising a corner of her mouth reticently, Embry responded. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Rey walked over to her son and stood on her tiptoes as she pulled Kai’s head to her level – quickly planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re not too old for that yet, right?”

 

**________________________**

 

A time of peace had finally fallen upon the galaxy.

In the passing years, Ahch-To had become the sanctuary that Ben and Rey and hoped to construct – a home created for Force-sensitive people that didn’t have one; a place where they could positively build on their abilities without hiding who they were. There had been 6 children and young adults in total who were Force users that resided there.

 

Ben had managed to disband the First Order as it had once been known, remarkably lowering their numbers. Eventually, The Supremacy had been turned into a main hub for both the remaining First Order and Resistance; housing all of their smaller ships and the families that came along with them. The workers that remained were in charge of seeking out the location of anyone that was Force-sensitive.

 

Though Rey had located the Resistance, it had taken some time to get them on board with their directive – and it took them even longer to forget Kylo Ren as he was, and accept Ben Solo as who he is. Eventually, the small number that was left joined forces with Rey and Ben. Unsurprisingly, Poe had been the most reluctant to join them. Poe Dameron had watched Kylo Ren murder Lor San Tekka, and then order others to be executed; it wasn’t a memory that he could forget.

 

Eventually, Poe (along with a small crew comprised of members from the First Order and Resistance) had become responsible for The Supremacy and everyone who lived on it. He was also in charge of creating the mission plans for their search crew. Poe took on the job as a means to feel like he was still contributing to the greater cause of ridding the universe of unnecessary evils.

 

Finding it difficult to take care of their Sanctuary from the Supremacy, Ben, Rey, and Kai had decided to make Ahch-To their permanent home. Finn, Rose, and their daughter Senna also lived on Ahch-To. Rose was in charge of the female living quarters; Finn was in charge of the males. Over the course of the last few years, they’d all become comfortable with their roles and their new lives together. They formed a family within each other.

 

This had been the life they created. Their main goal had been to create a new balance, and it seemed they had figured out the way to do so. After all of this, they only seemed to hold on to one worry: _**H**_ ** _ow long would this peace last?_**

**________________________**


	2. The Force's Plan

“We’ve found another child who’s Force sensitive, sir.”

 

Ben waved Finn over with a chuckle. “I’ve told you, call me Ben. You don’t have to be so formal.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir – erm, I mean –” Finn fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. He nervously laughed while he prepared to open the file with information to show Ben. “We’ve found another child. Actually, she’s less of a child and more of a teenager, and she's alone in the outer rim.”

 

Ben looked at the blurry picture that had been captured of a girl on a remote planet. His lips wilted into a frown as he stared at the image of her surrounded by nothing but land – no other living being in sight. “She’s alone?”

 

“And hostile,” Finn quickly answered. “Rose and I tried making contact with her before at Rey’s request, but it didn’t turn out so well…”

With flushed cheeks, Finn lifted his jacket sleeve – what had been left of it, at least. “Safe to say, she wasn’t a fan of my attempt at a friendly approach. She damaged our ship and we barely made it out! Rey thought this was a case that you should handle.”

 

Ben couldn’t stifle his laughter. “Noted. I’ll send Kai.”

 

Worry trickled from Finn’s brow. “Alone? Is that a good idea, sir – I mean, Ben? With all due respect, this girl seems to be powerful. Why don’t you follow behind him?”

 

Contemplating his options, Ben rested his chin in his hand. “She looks to be close in age to Kai and I think he might be able to reach her better than I can. Besides, he could use this as a training opportunity. I trust him.”

 

“You got it...” Finn replied reluctantly lifting his shoulders in doubt as he turned to exit Ben’s office.

 

In a moment of doubt, Ben raised to his feet and grabbed Finn’s shoulder to stop him from leaving. “On second thought, why don’t you follow behind? Keep your distance and stay out of his sight. Just in case.”

 

“You want **_me_ ** to follow him? Now I know you’re going crazy.” Scratching at his head in disbelief, Finn tried to stop his jaw from dropping any more than it already had.

 

“If there’s anyone I trust with Kai’s safety, it’s you.”

As the words left his mouth, a feeling of deja-vu swept over Ben. A memory from years ago forced itself to the front of his mind.

_This is it. This was the dream that I had. It’s playing out exactly the same._

 

A smile broke out on Ben’s face once he realized that his dream had been a vision of the future – a sense of relief overcame him.

_I stayed on the right path. This is where we’re supposed to be._

 

Finn watched as Ben’s stare drifted off into space. He decided that now would be the best time to leave. Without a word, Finn walked backwards – attempting to blindly guide himself out of the room. Just as he thought he was reaching the door, he bumped into a warm body.

 

“Excuse you.” Sarcasm flung from Kai’s mouth.

 

Quickly turning around, Finn's eyes widened with surprise. “Oh, h–hey Kai. Sorry about that…” Finn’s forehead began to drip sweat while a tense chuckle slipped out. The last thing that he wanted was for Kai to find out that his father had assigned him a sitter. Quickly weaving around Kai, he hurried through the door. "Happy birthday!" Finn added with a yell from down the hall, still eager to rush away.

 

“So it finally happened, huh?” Kai asked, disregarding Finn's peculiar behavior with a shrug. “The vision you’ve thought about for years.”

 

Aware that Kai was probing through his mind for any possible information about what just occurred, Ben simply nodded. “I guess it did.”

 

“So, what now? You want me to go sweep this girl off her feet and bring her back?”

 

“You need to follow the procedures like you’ve been taught, Kai,” Ben rolled his eyes in response. “You won’t be sweeping anyone off of their feet.”

 

“Joking, relax.” Kai nonchalantly strolled up next to his father. “Go to the planet, find out her information, let her know that there’s another option for her. I know how it’s done.”

 

Ben side-eyed his son. “I hope you take this seriously. This is your first mission alo–”

 

“I said I got it, dad. Seriously, I can do this.” Kai crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Feeling like his father didn’t take him seriously had begun to wear on him. Kai had found that the older he got, the more he craved Ben’s approval - and this feeling was one that ate at him.

 

Seeing that Kai had grown flustered, Ben moved on to a different subject. He placed his hand on Kai’s head and attempted to fix his messy hair. “Happy birthday, by the way. I have something for you.”

 

A tad suspicious, Kai slightly tilted his head. “Wh-what? For me?”

 

“Follow me,” With a smirk, Ben plodded through the open door. “We need to get you to Poe for your mission briefing.”

 

Hastily scurrying after his father, Kai rushed to catch up. “I hate when you block your mind off,” Kai murmured with a huff, annoyed that Ben was doing what he could to keep his present a secret.

 

Ben kept his gaze forward – a soft snicker was his only response.

 

Kai thought nothing of the fact that they walked to the area that held the ships on Ahch-To – he figured that they’d be boarding his father’s command shuttle together, and that Ben would be escorting him to Poe on the Supremacy.

As he stopped in front of his command shuttle, Ben proudly put his hands on his hips. “Here it is.”

 

Kai stared up at the ship. He moved his eyes from the ship, to his dad, and then back to the ship once more. His face had become contorted with confusion. “Yeah...your shuttle. What about it?”

 

“ ** _Your_ ** shuttle.”

 

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but as they did Kai sputtered out an almost incomprehensible stream of words. “My – the ship? Command shuttle? Mine?”

 

“It’s all yours. If you’re going to start going on missions yourself, you need your own ship. Why don’t you go take a look inside?”

 

Unable to hide his enthusiasm, a huge grin slid across Kai’s face – his dimples clear proof of his happiness.

 

Kai dashed towards the ship, almost unable to feel as his feet hit the ground beneath him. He trotted up the ramp, expecting to be met with the same familiar interior he’d known for years. Instead, everything looked completely revamped.

The old, worn in controls had been replaced with a newer and sleeker design. The faded gray walls were now covered in pristine white. All of the time-damaged monitors were gone; current computer models had taken their place.

 

Walking over towards the section of the ship that held the folded up bed, Kai noticed that even that area had been redone. As he pulled the bed from it’s position on the wall, a compartment became apparent.

_What’s this?_

 

After reaching into the opening, Kai pulled out a small box. A torn piece of paper was attached to the top;

**_I think it’s time you put this to use._ **

 

Inside of the box, a colorless Kyber crystal sat; unused, and waiting to be united with it’s Force-user.

 

“Remember when I took you to get this?” Ben had silently made his way to Kai, watching while his son held the crystal in his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Kai said softly – memories of the journey he went on with his father bounced playfully in his mind. “You told me that I could have it at the right time.”

In reality, Kai was surprised that the crystal he’d found was actually returned to him. After Ben had taken it from him, he figured that it would be kept from him indefinitely. Kai believed that the Force had planned for him to one day receive his father’s lightsaber; that the tradition would be passed down to him.

 

Hearing the thought as it jolted through Kai’s mind, Ben spoke up in disagreeance. “No. You’re meant for more than my saber. You’re a new breed, Kai. **_That’s_ ** what the Force has planned for you.”

 

Fighting back tears so his father wouldn’t see his moment of weakness, Kai swiftly wiped his face and sniffed. This is all he’d wanted; for his father to validate him. He realized the magnitude of responsibility that'd been placed in front of him.

_He trusts me enough to give me his ship, build my own lightsaber, and find this girl...all on my own._

 

“I won’t let you down.”

 

Smiling warmly, Ben laid his hand on Kai’s back. “I know.”


	3. Attachments

“The one that I seek will be returning to Felucia soon in search of you.”

 

Kneeled down before her ruler, Luxia stared at the floor beneath her. She stayed silent as she waited for a cue that would allow her to speak.

 

“Are you prepared for the task that I’ve laid out in front of you, my dear girl?”

 

“Yes, my lord,” Luxia said robotically, still keeping her sight towards the ground. “I know what my role is.”

 

“Then you are also aware of the challenges that lie ahead. They will be convincing with their comfort. You’ll be tempted by their vibrations.”

 

“There’ll be no temptations, master Snoke,” Luxia interjected. “I feel no attachment –” she paused for a brief moment before continuing, as if she was trying to convince herself. “– to anyone, outside of you.”

 

Snoke stood up from his throne and walked towards his willing hostage; a kniving grin showing his pleasure from her answer. “You’ll be able to capture him if your will is strong enough.”

 

“I know what I have to do.”

 

With a mocking laugh, Snoke huffed. “I’ve heard that before, my child. It’s not a question of if you know what you have to do – it’s a question of if you have the strength to restrain yourself.”

 

Luxia rose to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her side. Her face contorted with anger at Snokes lack of faith in her. “There’s no question to my strength, master. There’s no bounds. I’m not the failure that Kylo Ren was.”

 

“Stand down, Luxia,” A feminine, yet strong, voice echoed behind her. “We know what you’re capable of, but we also know what they’re capable of. You don’t understand the ties that the Force binds.”

 

“But, mom –”

 

“We’ll finish this conversation at a more appropriate time. Master Snoke demands your undivided attention, and that’s what you’re going to give him – **without** disrespect.” The crossness in her mother’s voice demanded that Luxia backed down, and she complied.

 

Lowering back to her knee, Luxia bit her tongue until her mouth was filled with the taste of metal. It was hard for her to hold herself in – her emotions were ready to burst at the seams. Loyalty to Snoke hadn’t been a question, it was holding back the strongest parts of her that had always been the issue.

 

Snoke placed his hand on the top of Luxia’s head. The touch of his fingertips began to spread dread from her scalp down to her toes. As Snoke diffused himself within her, she could feel as life was removed; as if he was feeding on what little light she had left.

 

A slight moan escaped from her lips as her body tingled with the feel of needles pinching her skin. Luxia knew that she had to stay strong during this routine; she knew that her life force was Snoke’s main source of power at that moment in time – this was one of the main reasons that she was such a valuable asset to him.

_Only until he’s strong enough...only until his power is completely restored._

 

Elara walked passed her daughter, who was still kneeled and offering her power to Snoke, and took a stand next to her master. “My lord, she’s ready for this task. We’ve been preparing her for this moment since we first became aware of the seed.”

 

“You’ve never let me down, and I don’t expect you to start now. The greatest accomplishment Hux had ever achieved was finding you to stand by my side.” Snoke spoke highly of his second in command. Elara had filled the hole that Hux's death had left, while also becoming more valuable than Hux had ever been. While still teetering on the line of becoming a Sith, Elara had left her previous master and promised her complete allegiance to Snoke without question years ago. In turn, Snoke had also gained control of Elara's daughter – Luxia.

 

As she turned to watch Snoke feed off of her daughter, Elara held a smug look on her face. “His role was vital to the ultimate plan. He **_will_ ** be avenged.”

 

“Indeed,” Snoke hissed while he stroked Luxia’s white hair. He slowly trailed his hand down to her chin; her blue skin had flushed into a light indigo on her cheeks. Luxia’s breathing had become labored – Snoke’s power retrieval always took a lot out of her, literally and figuratively. “You are my most prized possession. The seed won’t be able to deny your magnetic pull, just as the many before him hadn't been able to.”

 

Though Luxia nodded her head at his comment, she’d wanted nothing more than to pull back from his touch. The fact that she was valued as nothing more than property made her want to lash out. She felt like she played a bigger role than that, and that was how she wanted to be treated. Her Pantoran blood ran strong, and she knew that she was meant for more than becoming a piece of cherished property in Snoke’s collection.

_I’ll prove myself to Snoke, and my mother, and anyone who tries to cross me. I’m a force to be reckoned with and I’ll do anything to prove my worth..._ **_anything_ ** _._

 

*****

“You can’t react like that, Luxia. You have to learn how to control yourself better.”

 

Luxia stayed a few steps in front of her mother as they walked down the narrow hall of the ship. She rolled her eyes in silence at her mother’s poor attempt at guidance.

_Maybe we don’t all want to be pawns forever._

 

Hearing the remark as it sharply crossed her daughters mind, Elara stomped her foot. “That’s enough! This is your role, and you’ll do as you’re ordered. This is how we avenge your father.” 

 

Stopping in her tracks, Luxia turned her head around towards her mother with a growl. “Don’t act like that’s what’s important to you. There’s more to this than that.” 

 

Elara slightly raised her eyebrows in thought and calmly replied. “You’re right, there is more to this than that alone. It doesn’t change the fact that Kylo Ren is responsible for the death of your father. Use that as motivation for your mission.”

 

“You don’t think I am?” Luxia sarcastically responded. Any mention of her father sent her into a downward spiral comprised of anger and resentment. “You underestimate me, as does master Snoke.”

 

“No one underestimates you, darling. I just don’t believe that you truly realize how important this task is.”

 

Luxia crossed her arms as she put weight on one of her hips. “You don’t think that I’m able to grasp how important capturing the physical manifestation of balance in the Force is? The boy is essential to the rebirth of Snoke’s ultimate power.”

 

Cackling, Elara lightly placed her hand on Luxia’s cheek. “You can be so foolish, dear. That’s not it.”

 

“Then what is it?!” Luxia threw her hands in the air in frustration. The mocking tone in her mothers voice began to chip away at any remaining ounce of calmness that Luxia had been holding onto. “Why do you doubt me so much?!”

 

“You underestimate _them_ , their pull of light, and the impact that it’ll have on you.” Elara briefly turned her head away from her daughter as she squeezed her eyes close; memories of what felt like a former life fluttered behind her eyelids. “The pull of the light can be so strong, and it’s what broke the connection of The Knights of Ren. I don’t think you understand the crucial importance of that.”

 

Luxia’s eyes glinted with malice – the outside corners of her mouth pulling up into a diabolic grin. “Attachment? You’re still worried about me gaining attachment to them?” Shaking her head in disbelief with a snicker, Luxia turned away from her mother. “I barely feel any attachment to **_you_** , **_my own mother_**. You don’t have to worry about anyone gaining my loyalties.”


	4. Intuition

“Are you sure he’s ready for this, Ben?” Rey laid her hand on Ben’s bare chest as it rose and fell, trying to mimic the timing of his breaths.

 

Ben nuzzled the top of Rey’s messy morning hair with his nose, deepling inhaling her scent. “I think so,” he lightly let out with an exhale.

While it was true that Ben did have his own private doubts, it was also true that he had faith in Kai’s ability to work through whatever issues presented themselves. “It’s a pretty straight forward mission – find the girl and try to get her to come back. It shouldn’t take him long.”

 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to let Ben’s words dissolve her worry. “So much can go wrong in a short amount of time, though…”

 

Clearly hearing the distress in her voice, Ben knew that he’d have to do a bit more to ease her mind. “We can’t underestimate him, Rey. Besides, we both know how eager he’s been for an assignment like this.”

 

“He _has_ shown tremendous improvement in his self control.” Eye’s wide and unfocused, Rey spoke out loud – but she didn’t seem to be talking to Ben; she spoke as if she were trying to convince herself.

 

Ben watched as memories of Kai trampled through Rey’s mind. More specifically, memories of Kai as he killed Hux; memories of Kai as he stood over “Kylo”, ready to kill him – his eyes red with fury.

Sliding from underneath Rey’s arm, Ben sat up and offered his hand to her. As she grasped his palm, he delicately pulled her up to a sitting position. “That won’t happen again. He can’t be swayed like that.”

 

“But –” Rey began to protest, but Ben quickly cut her off.

 

“But nothing. Have faith in his growth. We can’t think the worst of people, regardless of what may have happened in the past. You know that better than anyone.”

Ben lovingly caressed Rey’s cheek with the back of his hand, and then slowly glided his fingertips to her hair; weaving the strands in between his fingers. He gazed intently into her eyes; all of the answers he’d ever needed in life had resided within the hazel pools leading into the deepest parts of her soul. “Where would I be without your faith in me, my love?”

 

“You’re right,” Rey said as she straightened her back, putting her closer to eye level with her husband. She couldn’t resist the calming nature of his voice or his nurturing touch. Even though she felt defeated, warmth bloomed in her chest as she was reminded of why she loved Ben the way that she did.

Although she had dropped the subject momentarily, a small inkling of a fear still continued to eat at her. She couldn’t shake the strange feeling that had attached itself to this unknown girl.

_This whole thing...something is off about it._

 

She placed a soft kiss on Ben’s forehead as she lifted herself off of the bed.

Ben’s hand trailed behind, quickly clutching onto her before she could start walking away – a faint plea followed. “Wait…stay with me? Just a little longer?” A lopsided smile slowly made its way to Ben’s face.

 

Rey’s eyebrows perked up; his gentle plea taking hold of her interest. She placed her hands on her hips as she turned to face Ben; a teasing grin invaded her face.

 

“Please?” he whispered out; his brow pulling tighter together. He then swung his legs off of the bed and placed his feet onto the floor. Slightly bending over, he placed his elbows on his knees and brought his hands together – almost as if he was begging her.

 

Crouching down, Rey pressed the tip of her nose against his; a quiet giggle escaped from between her slightly parted lips.

 

Ben’s lower lip began to protrude out into a small pout, giving Rey the urge to kiss it – to wrap herself up in a soft blanket and press her body against his; forgetting about the rest of existence for just a little longer. His gentle breathing mixed with his slight smirk was hard to decline – but, alas, she found the strength.

“We really should get going to the Supremacy. I’m sure Kai is already on his way to Poe, and I want to be there to see him off.”

 

With a small sigh, Ben reluctantly agreed with a nod. As he stood up, the sheet that had been been covering him slid off onto the floor. Rey felt as the blood rushed to her cheeks. His skin that had been decorated with both small and large scars was begging to be touched. Even after all of these years, his body still left her awestruck. The slight imperfections had always made him so much more perfect to her.

Magnetically, Rey was pulled to Ben’s side. Her fingertips skimmed ever so lightly across his chest and stomach with a feather like touch; goosebumps popped up over the landscape of his body.

 

Ben put his arm around Rey and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head delicately. He’d wanted nothing more in that moment than to sweep her off of her feet and place her back onto the bed in one swift motion. Visions of his lips grazing every inch of her body taunted him. Temptation had gripped his hand and was pulling him into a dream.

Before he allowed himself to get swallowed whole by his desires, he shook his head side to side as he tried to drag his conscience from Rey’s allure. “To be continued?...”

 

Finding herself lost in sudden impulse, Rey was brought back to reality by the sound of Ben’s voice. With her cheeks still flushed, she meekly replied. “To be continued.”

 

*****

 

After a few minutes of searching through the bustling loading dock, Rey had found Kai and Senna with Poe. She walked up to them quietly as she noticed that Poe was deep in his briefing about the orders. Rey's eyes glanced at Kai's enthusiastic face, and she couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

 

“You can’t take this lightly, Kai. I don’t think you will, but you know that I gotta say it...especially since your mother's here now.” Poe shot a wink to Rey. “If anyone can do this, you can. Just remember what Finn told you earlier about his encounter with her.”

 

Scrunching her nose with a snicker back towards Poe, Rey acknowledged his joke with a silent giggle and nudged him with her shoulder. Just as Rey finished, Senna latched onto her arm and hurriedly whispered. “ _Let’s go over here while they finish…”_

 

Senna scurried a few feet away from Poe and Kai, dragging Rey behind her. Once they reached a satisfactory distance, Senna spoke hastily. “Okay, so, I’m not like trying to be weird or anything but I have a strange feeling about this.”

 

Rey’s shoulders sank as her earlier conversation with Ben replayed within her mind.

_So it’s not just me..._

Senna was Kai’s best friend, she surely knew how excited he’d been for this. Rey knew that she wouldn’t be speaking up about it if hadn't been important to her. “What do you mean?” Rey asked nonchalantly, not wanting to alert Senna to her own fears.

 

Leaning back on her heels, Senna placed her hands behind her back. “I really don’t know, Mrs. Solo. Ever since Kai told me about what was happening, I’ve been really anxious about it –” She paused between her thoughts to seemingly swallow her own realizations. “Everything’s about to change, I just know it.”

Senna let her mind trail off as she looked up to the ceiling and began reassuring herself – her words began to come out quick and jumbled. “Maybe it’s just because it’s his first mission. Yeah, that’s it. I’m worried because it’s his first mission –”

 

Rey placed both of her hands on top of Senna’s shoulders, attempting to calm her down. “Senna, relax; breathe. He’s going to be absolutely fine.”

 

Although Rey had been worried herself, she couldn’t let Senna see that. Not wanting to completely dismiss her concerns, Rey quickly thought of something to say. “Ben and I will be in contact with him the entire time, and your father will be following behind.”

Realizing that she had unveiled a secret, Rey panicked. “Oh, no! You weren’t supposed to know that!” Rey covered her mouth, as if she believed she could scoop the statement up and swallow it back down.

 

Senna blankly stared at Rey before blinking a few times once she processed Rey's statement. “I won’t tell him, don’t worry.” Senna started to turn away but suddenly stopped. Her chin touched her shoulder as her gaze slightly turned towards Rey behind her. “I’m not worried about Kai getting hurt.”

 

Confused, Rey slightly tilted her head. The way the words had left Senna's mouth chilled Rey down to her bones.

_If she’s not worried about him getting hurt, what’s she worried about?_

 

As if she could read Rey’s mind, Senna answered accordingly. “I may not be Force sensitive, but my intuition is telling me that this girl he’s going to get is different...and I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”


	5. Guidance

The feel of the Supremacy had completely changed. The loading dock had been full of people and creatures; some prepping for their own missions, some hard at work repairing ships, and some scurrying about towards their next meeting. But regardless of how the inhabitants roles aboard the Supremacy differed, they were all working towards the same goal: peace. It brought everyone together in a way that the ship had never seen. 

 

Kai stood tall at the end of the ramp – his trademark lopsided smirk digging his dimples deeper into his cheeks. 

_ This is it. Finally, it’s time. _

This was more than just completing a mission; this was about exceling past his father's expectations. Kai felt as if this quest would dictate the rest of his life. 

 

As Kai began to lose himself in scenarios for the future, he felt someone walk up behind him. The Force signature was an extremely familiar one that he recognized instantly. 

“Mom.”

With a swift turn, Kai swept his mother off her feet and into a hug with a twirl. “Can you believe it? It’s finally here.”

 

Rey forced a smile onto her face. “It sure is, isn’t it?”

 

Easily able to notice his mothers woe, Kai’s grin erased. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

The moment Rey unlatched her clenched jaw to speak, she felt an arm slyly slip around her hips. 

“Just nerves,” Ben answered in a collected tone for her. “That’s it.” He squeezed her side; a signal begging for her composure.

 

“Why are you so worried?” Kai slowly let his arms hang down to his sides in disappointment. His mother’s lack of faith in him was a hard hitting blow. “Dad had a vision of this forever ago. This is what’s supposed to happen,” Kai stated, matter-of-factly. “This girl is supposed to be brought back here.”

 

Momentarily swaying away from her worries of Kai, Rey blasted a dumbfounded look towards Ben. “Vision?” she asked, taken aback. “What vision?”

 

“Uh – well,” hesitating, Ben wasn’t sure what to say next. Kai’s sudden reveal of this information startled him. “I did have a vision of this, that  _ is _ true –”

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” Rey sputtered out, cutting Ben off mid sentence. “You don’t think that information was pertinent?”

 

Ben waived his hands in surrender as an apology. “Let me explain. The vision happened after…” Unable to continue further with the sentence, Ben faltered. The memory was hard enough to replay in his head, let alone speak out loud.

 

Seeing the difficulty that his father was having, Kai spoke up in hopes of soothing the situation. “It happened when I killed Hux...when I almost killed Kylo Ren. It was during the time dad was unconscious.”

 

Rey’s eyes didn’t leave Ben’s; her brow still stuck in a hard crease. “We’ll talk about this at another time, yeah?” Attempting to tone down her anger, Rey chewed the inside of her cheek.

 

Ignoring her statement, Ben acted as if he didn’t hear her. “I didn’t want to upset you. It never seemed important enough to –”

 

“I said that we would speak on the matter later, Ben. Let’s keep our attention focused on what’s important.” Rey then assertively motioned with her hand towards Kai, urging Ben to shut up. 

 

Expressing regret, Ben complied simply with a nod.

 

_ Sorry, dad.  _ Kai apologized silently to his father, sending the message directly into Ben’s mind.  _ I didn’t know that you hadn’t told her. _

A glance between the two made it known that Ben had received Kai’s message, but nothing more was spoke out loud on the subject.

 

“Kai’s going to be fine,” Ben offered out as affirmation, not directing the statement towards anyone in particular. “Let’s not reduce our faith in him due to worry.”

 

“I know,” Rey said as she grabbed Kai’s shoulders and straightened out his shirt, needlessly fussing with small wrinkles. After a moment, she raised her hand and lovingly held his face in her palm. “Please send a call out to us if anything doesn’t seem right.”

 

“I’ll be right there to help.” Ben sternly added; eyebrows raised. 

 

“Liven up, guys,” Kai kissed his mothers hand before pulling away. “This is exciting! There’s no doubt in my mind that I got this.”

 

Rey leaned into Ben as she watched Kai walked towards his ship, tightly grabbing a handful of his shirt in an attempt to stop her own upset. Ben placed his arm on her shoulder and softly kissed the top of her head while lifting his other arm to wave bye to their son.

Their thoughts read out in unison;

_ Come back safe. _

 

*****

 

Having the luxury of a ship with auto-pilot, Kai was able to continue tinkering with his almost completed lightsaber. He’d spent countless hours building his laser sword before his departure in preparation of this venture, but there’d still been a few finishing touches that needed finished.

 

Sprawled out across the floor of his gifted, newly remodeled ship, Kai hummed with concentration; happily lost in his own bliss. He planned to savor every second of his time alone on the ship. 

“Ah ha!” Kai exclaimed to himself. “Done.”

 

Kai sat up, crossing his legs and straightening his back to stretch. 

_ I hope this thing actually turns on. _

A small chuckle escaped from between his lips.

 

Kai stared at the hilt in his hands; it had been a long time since he constructed something from nothing but parts. 

Thinking back on what felt like a different lifetime, Kai recalled how he used to make his own masks – long before he’d gotten entangled with Kylo Ren. Kai was skilled with creation. His history with crafting and welding his own masks played a huge role in the dedication and detail he put into the steps of producing his saber. 

 

Kai had shown his father (and only his father) his completed weapon. His cheeks flushed as he vividly reminisced on the proud look that Ben had boasted across his face once he’d seen the saber. 

_ You crafted this? The quality...it’s amazing!  _

 

While it was true that Kai had made the saber himself, unbeknownst to anyone else he’d had help along the way. Spending hours upon hours within meditation, Kai had secretly been in contact with Luke Skywalker. 

Luke had appeared to Kai before for guidance purposes, but never for an extended amount of time like he did for the building of his lightsaber. Instead, this time, they'd spent time getting to know each other – Kai felt honored listening to Luke’s stories, and Luke seemed to revel in learning that Kai’s best qualities mimicked Ben Solo’s exactly.

 

As Kai learned about Ben Solo’s past, as well as Luke Skywalker’s past, he became more aware of himself and his bloodline. He realized how deeply his blood ran; the light and dark that was spread within him was equal. The great wisdom that Luke possessed had been mind blowing, and his teachings were a very eye opening, enlightening learning experience for Kai.

 

The ideas for materials for the production of the saber had mainly come from Luke’s influence. He’d guided Kai in the right direction on how to build it, working together as an almost perfect team.

There’d only been one thing they hadn’t agreed on throughout the whole process; the crossguard quillon. Against Luke’s recommendations, Kai created two vents on the sides to divert the energy – just as his father did.

Luke believed it to be an unwise decision, as he thought that it was a show of unpredictability and volatility.

 

Kai’s laser sword greatly differed from his fathers, though; the main difference being it wasn’t crudely made. Kai’s was smooth and sleek, opposite of the rigid feel that Ren’s had; showing patience and knowledge – unlike Kylo’s. 

The metal had been a cool, dark gray, and finished off by a slender black grip at the bottom. The energy put into the two weapons had been completely different. Kylo Ren’s was made from rage and an emotionally driven need for revenge; Kai’s was made from aspirations and hope.

 

The crossguard was something that Kai felt needed to be integrated into his weapon, regardless of what Luke’s feelings were. Not as a sign of erratic behavior or instability, but rather a homage to Kylo Ren – a visual reminder that even the most unstable, broken looking entity can indeed be rebalanced.


	6. An Unknowing Captor

Kai’s eyes lit up as the planet of Felucia came into view. The round world was covered in dark green patches broken apart by hazy clouds. From an outside view, it didn’t look healthy. It looked old and abandoned.

 

As the ship began to slow it’s decent in preparation of landing, Kai couldn’t help but to notice how deserted it was. It looked as if a war had occurred and the skeleton of the planet was all that remained.

 

Unaware of the years of history the ground beneath him held, he warily walked off of the ramp onto the soil beneath him. The atmosphere was humid; so much so that it seemed to stick beads of sweat to his forehead. Although it had been warm, there was still a delicate breeze that made it almost bearable.

Looking up towards the sky, the sun was hidden behind thick, dense trees and heavy clouds.

**_This_** _is where she is? Why would anyone choose to live here?_

 

Trudging through the thicket, Kai pushed plant life out of his way in an attempt to make a path for himself. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself. _I have no idea who I’m even looking for._

 

Kai stopped as he felt himself slowly fill with anxiety. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inhaled deeply and filled his cheeks with air. After a moment, he blew the air out rather harshly.

_Okay. How do I find her? I didn’t think this through completely._

 

_“Come on, kid. Don’t psych yourself out yet. You’re just gettin’ started.”_

 

Kai’s eyes popped open as the familiar voice infiltrated his ears. A slight smirk formed at both ends of his mouth. “Luke.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai could see Luke standing a few feet away with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing here?” Kai impulsively asked out of excitement.

 

“ _Making sure you don’t get lost."_ Luke plainly stated with a chuckle.

 

Though Kai had seen Luke quite a bit up to this point, he couldn’t help but to still marvel at his presence as a Force ghost. Luke looked almost completely organic, like he’d actually been there, upon first glance. But once Kai took a good look, there was a slight transparency along with a small, bluish glow.

 

“So you don’t trust me either, then?” Kai rolled his eyes as he continued tramping through the brush.

 

Luke followed behind, ignoring the dramatic Solo attitude that so heavily ran through Kai – just as it did Ben. “ _You have to feel her._ ”

 

“Feel her?” Without glancing behind him, Kai answered repetitively. He immediately stopped in his tracks and stuck his arms out in front of him to try and feel what exactly Luke had been talking about.

 

Bringing his hand up to cover his face, Luke shook his head. “ _J_ _ust when I thought you couldn’t be any more of your father, you pull your mother out of your pocket.”_ Luke lightly slapped the back of Kai’s head. _“Not physically feel her. With your mind...feel her energy. It’s hard to miss.”_

 

“Oh…” blushing, Kai quickly lowered his arms to his sides. Kai closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. _Death...there’s so much death here. I barely feel any life._

Though his physical form stood still, his spirit glided throughout the planet; searching for an unknown Force signature. _How will I even know her when I find_ –

 

Suddenly, Kai’s body filled with warmth. He felt his fingertips tingle, almost like he were going numb. The color drained from his face as he lost his breath, struggling to remember how to breathe.

 

Like a rubber band, Kai snapped back into his physical form – forcefully jolting his body awake. He scanned around him until he met Luke’s gaze. “That’s – that’s…”

 

Nodding his head, Luke smiled knowingly. “ _Yup.”_

 

“I’ve never…” Kai gulped in an effort to formulate words. “I’ve never felt anything like her.”

 

Fear enveloped Kai’s being. He’d never felt such a strong pull to another Force signature and it scared him.

 

Noticing that the color hadn’t returned to Kai’s face, Luke put his hand on Kai’s shoulder. “ _This isn’t a chance meeting. Only you are supposed to be here.”_

 

Luke’s words were eloquent and deliberated. Everything that had occurred was premeditated; the tone in Luke’s voice made that awfully clear.

 

“I am?” Kai responded robotically, but before he knew it Luke had vanished just as quickly as he’d shown up.

 

Normally, Kai would’ve been annoyed at the disappearance of Luke without a farewell, but it hadn't been an ordinary situation.

 

His heart pounding in his chest was the only thing that reminded Kai that he was still alive. There’d only been one thing his mind and body could focus on, and that was this newly found Force signature. It was branded inside of him as if they were coordinates.

 

He gravitated automatically towards it; unsure of where exactly he was headed, but somehow knowing that he was on the right path. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he continued on. With one last push through a grove, the bushes in front of him opened onto a sight he would never forget.

 

In the clearing, there’d been a hill leading to a big rock. As he slightly raised his head towards the rock, he noticed a girl – a small woman, rather – standing on the edge of the cliff. A break in the clouds shed a warm golden light over her pale blue skin; her long silvery, white hair had a slight pink tint as it gently blew in the breeze.

 

Kai studied every inch of her – starting at her feet. Knee high black boots covered the bottom part of her legs. Underneath that, she wore a long sleeved dark teal colored tight body suit; a somewhat loose, yet still form fitting, sleeveless tan shirt covered her top half. A hooded, sleeveless burgundy cloak lay over the top of her shoulders and flowed down her back to just below her thighs. Mesmerized by her aura, Kai couldn’t remove his eyes front her being.

 

Becoming aware of another presence, the mysterious girl slightly turned her head to look behind her.

 

A gasp escaping from between his own lips had been the last thing that met Kai’s ears before the world around him fell silent.

Kai dropped to his knees as their eyes locked – his first instinct was to bow in her strong presence.

He no longer felt like it was gravity holding him to the ground; instead, her distinct pull was what dragged him down.

 

Unable to comprehend her divinity, his brain struggled to take in the vision of this celestial being; worried that if he blinked, she would disappear.

The feel of her life force began to course through his veins, and he selfishly welcomed every pulse that spread her farther within him.

 

Their roles became set: Kai, a willing hostage; the girl, an unknowing captor.

 

Ben had sent Kai to this planet in hopes the girl would follow him back home to their Sanctuary, but Kai could feel that there was more to their meeting than that; the Force had made that message clear.


	7. Alone.

“Hey."

The girls voice was delicate and airy. Her welcome flew effortlessly from between her teeth as her perfectly plumped lips formed a grin.

 

Kai had seemingly forgotten all basic motor skills. Still bowed before her, Kai dropped his head towards the ground.

_Talk, you idiot. Speak!_

His mind raced with orders to his body, yet his structure refused to comply.

 

As he raised his stare to hers, Kai’s mouth had fallen agape while he tried to force words out – but all he’d managed to do was clench his teeth into something that slightly resembled a smile. A small grunt unwillingly left his throat.

“Uhhgg…”

 

After an awkward few seconds, the girl lifted her eyebrows and giggled; a perplexed look plastered onto her face. “Alright then...”

 

Although all she’d been doing was walking towards him, Kai watched her as if she was gracefully levitating; every inch she got closer clutched at his attention even more.

 

Elegantly hopping down from the rock she’d been standing on, she spoke without hesitation. “I’m Luxia. I knew you’d be coming.”

 

“Y–you did?” Kai stuttered out, surprised – his eyes still ogling her fixedly.

 

“Yup.” She answered nonchalantly while raising the hood of her cloak over her head – discreetly studying details of Kai as she approached him. “I figured after that one guy failed at capturing me, _someone_ would be stupid enough to try again.” She wore a sly smile as proof that her previous captors failure was entertaining to her.

 

Holding a hand up to Kai’s face, she lightly placed her finger under Kai’s chin and pushed his jaw back into place, shutting his opened mouth. “I guess that someone was you.”

 

“Wait, you think we’re trying to _capture_ you?” This had been the first statement he was able to make clearly, without stalling.

 

“Well, _yeah_. Why else would anyone come after me?” Luxia had been doing her best to make her explanation believable; anything to keep him hooked.

 

Kai winced at her statement. Although she didn’t show pain on her face, he managed to imagine previous attempts of suitors trying to abduct her.

 

“That’s...that’s not what this is.”

 

In a swift motion, Luxia grabbed Kai’s lightsaber from his waist. She held it in her palm and investigated the weapon. “Well, what is it then?”

 

“I want–” Kai paused and decided to reword his statement. “ _We_ want to help you.”

 

Luxia raised her glare to his and let out a loud cackle. “Help? You think that **_I_** need _help_?”

 

Kai had gotten lost in Luxia’s gaze, completely losing focus on what she said. Her eyes were gold and alien, unlike anything he’d ever seen – yet, the small green and brown flecks that were unevenly speckled throughout gave them a human feel. They were the most beautiful color he’d ever encountered.

 

“I don’t need help.” Luxia reiterated, noticing that Kai’s attention had shifted elsewhere.

 

Realizing that she’d spoke, Kai hurried to answer. “Oh, uhh –” he stammered. “I don’t mean it like that, I mean...”

 

Not knowing what words to say, Kai began to panic. _This isn’t going so well. I didn’t think it'd be like this._

 

With an obvious eye roll, Luxia turned to leave. Kai’s heart dropped; worried that she’d go away, never to be seen again. Still struggling to speak, Kai searched for anything he could say to stop her.

 

“Alone.”

 

“Alone?” Luxia repeated in question.

 

“You don’t have to be alone.”

 

This had been the first time Luxia had ever been told a sentiment like that. She’d been around Master Snoke, her mother, and Hux her entire life, but she somehow had always remained alone.

_That’d be nice_.

Realizing her thoughts had become soft, she vigorously shook her head – erasing any ounce of weakness she felt creeping through.

 

Suddenly finding his wording, Kai spoke up. “I know that you’re Force sensitive. That’s how I found you. I know how isolating it can feel, thinking that no one can understand.”

 

Although Luxia had been comfortable with her connection to the Force and the powers that came with it, she appreciated Kai’s feeble attempt at reaching out to her. Luxia nodded her head to keep up appearances, pretending that she was actually interested in his offer.

 

“If you come with me, we can help you. You won’t be alone...you’ll be with others who understand.”

 

Luxia knew this was her chance to seal the deal she’d been hoping he’d extend. Trying to keep herself convincing, she spoke cautiously. “Alright,” she said meekly. “I guess I can check it out.” She tossed his lightsaber back to him.

 

“Really?” Kai questioned, surprised and excited, as he caught the saber with both hands.

 

Luxia gave a half shrug, knowing that every second Kai was in her presence her invisible claws penetrated deeper into his skin.

The character she'd been portraying had him fooled.

_It worked. This was almost too easy._ _He’s all mine._

 

*******

 

Luxia followed behind Kai as he guided her back to his ship. She was careful to keep her mind locked up tight; she knew that her entire mission would be destroyed if he caught a hint of what her true intentions were. But as she did this, she realized that Kai had been doing the same. No matter how hard she tried to find a crack in his mental wall, she couldn’t.

_Interesting. I'm not the only one with a secret. What is_ **_he_ ** _hiding?_

 

“There it is. Cool, huh?” Kai stood with his hands on his waist; his eyes gleaming with pride as he opened his arms wide towards his ship.

 

Ignoring his comment, Luxia walked towards the ship and, instinctively, pressed the button that lowered the ramp.

 

“What – how did you know how to open it?” Kai was blown away at how familiar she seemed to be with his ship.

 

Realizing her mistake, Luxia pulled together an excuse as quickly as she could. She hurriedly walked up the ramp and entered the shuttle before him.

 

“Oh uh –” Luxia fumbled with words, searching for what to say. “Lucky guess?”

 

Giving Luxia a once over, Kai surveyed her sudden loss of collectiveness. “Huh,” Kai said as he proceeded to move behind her; skepticism wrapped into his words. “Weird.”

 

It had been quite the opposite of a lucky guess. The truth was that Kai’s ship had been a First Order command shuttle; a ship that Luxia was quite familiar with since she’d grown up within many ships just like it.

_That was so stupid of me. I could’ve just blown the whole thing._

 

Lost in thoughts while she scolded herself, she almost didn’t realize that Kai had been speaking out to her.

“Are you doing alright?” Kai asked while he prepared his ship for departure.

 

His sincerity brought her back to reality. Luxia leaned back in the seat with crossed arms and looked on as Kai input the coordinates to their destination. His childlike ignorance was borderline cute. “I’m fine.”

_He seems nice. His naivety is almost endearing. Such a shame that it’ll end up contributing to his demise._

The edges of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

 

Kai could see in the corner of her smile that a certain type of darkness had lingered there for some time – but he held his composure. She was with him, and that’s what mattered.

He knew that there had been more to this girl than what it seemed – Luxia was hiding something, and Kai’s instincts alerted him that it was something tremendous. But that wasn’t what interested him. No, there was more to it than that.

 

Kai had been drawn to her magnetically, and he had no interest in pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> Comments or questions?  
> I'm on tumblr, too!  
> chibibritney.tumblr.com


End file.
